


Los lideres dan ejemplo

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Leadership, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiempo después de que Lexa traicione a Clarke se presenta en el Campamento Jaha, la llevaran ante Bellamy que no tendrá en reparos en decir lo que piensa sobre ella y además descubrirá quien fue siempre el amor de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los lideres dan ejemplo

Había pasado más de un año desde que Bellamy y Clarke habían acabado con Mt. Weather, después de unos meses en los que Clarke había estado ausente del Campamento Jaha y casi pierde la cabeza había sido Bellamy quien la había traído de vuelta.  
Como no podía ser de otra manera los dos seguían liderando a la gente del Arca y velando por sus intereses, pero la paz que vivían ahora les había permitido empezar una relación juntos en la que ambos eran increíblemente felices.

-Bellamy-Octavia llamó su atención-Hay una visita inesperada.  
-¿De quién se trata?-por el ceño fruncido de su hermana pudo saber que no era grata.  
-Lexa.

Él lo frunció aún más.

 

Hizo pasar a Lexa, la Comandante de los terrícolas quizás impusiera a su gente con su presencia fiera pero a él ni siquiera le impresionaba. La conocía demasiado bien como para que aquella mujer le causara efecto alguno.

-He pedido hablar con Clarke-dijo de manera exigente.  
-No está disponible-respondió secamente, con autoridad.  
-Hace tiempo que…  
-Lo que tengas que decir, puedes decírmelo a mí.  
-Te sugiero que muestres más respeto.  
-Te sugiero que recuerdes lo que les pasó a los hombres de la montaña.

Bellamy vio como sus ojos se oscurecían y aprovechó el momento.

-A pesar de tu traición.  
-Hice lo necesario para salvar a mi gente. Vosotros hicisteis lo mismo.  
-No, Lexa, no hicimos lo mismo. Nosotros no tuvimos elección, tú si y elegiste el camino de las serpientes.  
-No voy a permitir que me hables asi-dijo con voz gélida.  
-Manipulaste a Clarke, la repetiste constantemente que era “débil”, casi matas a mi hermana ¡dos veces!-rugió-la besaste y la hiciste creer que tenías sentimientos por ella y luego la vendiste. Nos vendiste a todos. Lo cierto es Lexa-nada de comandante, por su parte no merecía ese respeto-que eras la zorra de Mt. Weather hasta que nosotros llegamos. Clarke hizo el trabajo fuera y yo dentro, mientras Raven y Wick se dejaban el culo para tirar abajo la energía y poder abrir la puerta ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Aprovecharte del trabajo de otros para hacer un trato y romper una alianza.  
-No puedes hablar asi a la líder de los terricolar-replicó.  
-¿Líder? Los líderes dan ejemplo, son los primeros en arriesgar su vida, en preocuparse por su gente. Tu solo te escondes detrás de un ejército y pides a la gente que muera por ti cuando deberías ser tú la que muriera por ellos.

La había dejado sin palabras y totalmente descolocada, nadie, nunca, se había atrevido a hablarla asi. Fue en ese instante cuando una voz femenina irrumpió en la estancia.

-No deberías haber venido.

Clarke.  
La comandante la miró y vio como esta se aproximaba hasta ellos y pasaba los brazos por el cuello de Bellamy para besarle.

-Tengo el placer de anunciarte que Clarke ha accedido a casarse conmigo y que vamos a ser padres-dijo él agarrándola de la cintura, sonriente.  
-¿Estás con él?  
-Siempre fue ÉL, Lexa. Siempre.  
-Pero yo…Clarke rompí mi corazón cuando hice esa elección, esperaba que pudieras entenderlo.  
-Ni entiendo…ni perdono. Te desprecio. Todos te despreciamos aquí, será mejor que te marches.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, parecía que la postura de ambos era muy clara.

-Tenía razón cuando dije que te preocupabas más por él que por el resto-dijo recordando sus palabras.  
-La tenías. Él es mi mitad, la persona que me completa y a la que amo.  
-Marchate-pidió Bellamy.

La líder de los terrícolas se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la salida.

-Lexa-dijo Clarke haciendo que la otra parara en seco-vive sabiendo que nosotros permitimos que lo hagas.

Al fin se marchó, no sin antes recibir la mirada furibunda que la echó Octavia y el desprecio con la que la miró Lincoln.  
La gente del cielo, guiados por Bellamy y Clarke habían hecho saber quiénes mandaban allí.

**Author's Note:**

> He tenido la desgracia de cruzarme con muchas Clexa shippers que me han insultado por dar mi opinión. A través de esta viñeta he querido presentar los hechos, tal y como se daron, no hay nada inventado...excepto al final cuando se ve que Bellamy y Clarke están en una relación y la visita de la "gran comandante" Apuesto que tendremos nuestro bellarke en la temporada 3, nos lo merecemos.  
> Y en serio ¿Cómo alguien puede admirar a alguien como Lexa? Increible ¡Yo shippeo amor, no géneros!


End file.
